Interior trim components may be found, for example, in the passenger compartment area of a vehicle. Functionally, interior trim components cover structure of a vehicle and provide an aesthetically-pleasing surface, which is commonly referred to in the art as an “A-surface” or a “show surface,” that is viewable by vehicle occupants.
Conventional interior trim components may include one or more portions of vinyl (or similar cover-stock material) that define the A-surface. Typically, the one or more portions of vinyl material may be vacuum-formed in a molding apparatus. During molding within the vacuum-form molding apparatus, portions of the A-surface may be undesirably stretched by the vacuum, thereby upsetting the quality of the A-surface of interior trim component. Additionally, if more than one portion of vinyl material defines the A-surface of the interior trim component, additional steps are introduced in the method of forming the interior trim component, thereby increasing the time and cost to manufacture the interior trim component while also increasing the likelihood that the manufacturing of the interior trim component may fail as a result of introducing additional layers into the molding apparatus.